


Adorable

by MaddieWrites



Category: Pentatonix
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Scomiche, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-13 16:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10517469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieWrites/pseuds/MaddieWrites
Summary: Mitch and Scott are confronted about their opinion on shipping in an interview which leads to several good, fluffy things. For my twin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, Lily (that's the twin) sometimes requests things but it's next to impossible to fulfill them because she doesn't go "Hey, can I get a fluffy Mitch/Scott with a pillow fight and fan art viewing?" She goes "Hey can I get a Scott/Mitch?" and then she goes "It's okay I guess." Like if you wanted something else tell me what you want and I'll write it! Anyways, I hope you guys like this vaguely prompted fan fiction. Thanks for reading and leave a comment if you enjoyed it!

*In an interview*  
“Are there any rumors you want to set straight?” The reporter asked.  
“Yeah, people think Mitch and I are married.” Scott laughed.  
“I mean, there's absolutely nothing wrong with that, but we're not married.” Mitch agreed. “At least, not yet.”  
“You two are in a relationship?”  
“Um, no.” Scott blushed.  
“The people of the internet just think we're adorable. Do we have a ship name yet? It should be Scömiche.”  
“Why? That doesn't even combine-.”  
“Shush. It's perfect; just like us!”  
“Okay, that's great and all, but like we're not a couple, just to clarify.”  
“No, but they can ship us.”  
“I guess.”

 

“What would life be like if we were a couple? We'd go to movies, right?” Mitch asked.  
“I guess... But we're not a couple and we do that anyways.”  
“Yeah, but it would be different. We wouldn't bring the others along and you'd buy my ticket and I'd buy you popcorn.”  
“I'll buy your ticket if you want. We don't have to be a couple.”  
“No, we'd just do cute stuff though.”  
“Yeah, but we're not a couple.”  
“No, I guess not...”  
“Come on, we have to rehearse.”

 

“Scott, this is adorable.”  
“What is?” Scott came over to look at the screen.  
“It's us cuddling in digital art form.”  
“That's great and all, but we aren't a couple.”  
“I know... But aren't we cute?”  
“I guess so. Where did you even find that?”  
“Online. There's fan fiction too!”  
“Fan fiction?”  
“Stories that the fans write about us. Just Google Scömiche.”  
“They actually went with that?”  
“Of course they did! It's a great name!”  
“Okay, if you say so.” Scott threw a pillow at Mitch who laughed and threw several back in retaliation.  
“Okay, enough! I surrender!” Scott laughed.  
“I win!”  
“Yeah, whatever.” Scott headed off with a frown, pulling out his phone. “Scömiche...”

 

“You know, maybe we would make an okay couple.” Scott admitted.  
“Did you look it up?”  
“Yeah. There's some cute stuff about us.”  
“I told you! We're adorable!”  
“I think I ship us too.”  
“I know!”  
“You know, we completely have the power to make our ship a reality.” Scott pointed out.  
“Are you asking me out?”  
“Maybe.”  
“Well if you are, it's a yes.” Mitch teased.  
“What will the press say?”  
“Well,” Mitch began, lacing their fingers together. “I'm sure they'll say we're adorable.”


End file.
